icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
User blog:Raffine2014/Let's Examine: Puyo Pop Fever
This is the First time i played game since 2013, I've decided some lot more screenshots that i add Ice Crown next build, unfortunately it was no longer supported in future. So what's the difference for Platform? I've decided make Map Preview to see Ice Crown Build, For Example: Build 3790.8999 SP4 The Reason is why that i found from GBA and DS for this game, Unfortunately, i added Amitie sprite from Main Menu, instead there's a String "Endless Puyo Pop" near cloud. There is Windows Flag which is why it uses Windows 95 to Windows 2000, Despite the string is called Fever. The Description is included from GBA, following: Enjoy Fevers from the start. Try to get chains so the time won't run out. It also included Flyff State Character, i was probably to make sprite for Flyff Character for her. Finally, there is a "P" Sign, it also included to Licensing Warcraft III, and Portions to Microsoft Corporation. Gameplay This game are different, some Characters have been added, Including Amitie, Raffine, Klug and more. Some Character are from Puyo Puyo, since 1991. Courses By Default, you will need Learn training as course named RunRun, depending you have do something to compete 3 Stages. * RunRun Course ** Training Course for Beginners. (3 Stages) * WakuWaku Course ** Play Against tougher Opponents!! Intermedidate course for those who have learned the Rules. (8 Stages) * HaraHara Course ** Advanced Course for those who cannot be satisfied with WakuWaku Course. (8 Stages) Free Battle Free Battle can be played for Training, instead you can choose Double Puyo POP on Main Menu, Despite, you have choose Rules first to play it. Selecting Character Characters are included, they are include new characters started in Arcade since 2003. * Amitie - Well-Balanced Player * Raffine - Only Goes for Big Chains Characters will be added, at least more details Soon. Virtual Machine Some Virtual Machines are worked using DirectDraw, but on VMware, you will give bug black screen using Direct3D, so use DirectDraw instead on Config. Virtual PC 2004/2007 Some Reason Virtual PC 2007 is worked for this game, instead the Direct3D never work, just use DirectDraw to continue using it, The Virtual PC 2004 also worked it. The Following some Operating Systems are tested: * Windows 2000 Advanced Server - Probably work, the BGM and Voice won't listen ** Solution: Install DirectX 9.0c to continue work this game. * Windows XP SP1, SP2 and SP3 - Works OK. * Windows Server 2003 Enterprise SP2 - Runs OK. * Windows Vista Build 5840 - Works OK to run. * Windows 7 - Works OK. **Solution: Choose DirectDraw to work, instead Direct3D will gives black screen (VMware Only). * Windows 8 - Works OK on Compaq 510. ** Tested Version is 2.0. Windows 7 Virtual PC There is a Bug for this game which is why it's unstable for this feature. * Windows XP Mode - Works OK, some Squares are Glitchy. Versus Mode The Versus Mode (aka Double Puyo POP) is the Versus Mode, it is same as Free Battle by choosing Single Puyo POP. You can select Edit Rules if you want Customize yourself. * Normal Rules ** Normal Rules with Fever! You can win using Fever or With your own Chains. * Classic Rules ** Let's decide who strongest with Chains using Classic Rules that Does not include Fever! * Trap Rules ** Unlike Other Modes, Attack power during Fever will be reduced with this rule. So Fever is no longer Advantageous! * Edit Rules ** Customize your Detailed Rules. Options Unlike Asterix & Obelix XXL/Kick Buttix, the PS2 Version are different which is why from Section, You will able Restore Default settings (Can't restore default unless you must Delete System Data on Memory Card PS2 8MB). * Difficulty - Pick a Difficulty Level. * Cutscene - Cutscenes are included which is why you have turn it on, and it's recommended. * Animation for Chains - Not Sure about this option. * 3D Effect - Exclusively it's Experimental 3D, you will need Turn it off. * Audio - Same as Asterix & Obelix XXL, Monaural means Mono, it does not stack Dolby Pro Logic II. * Language - Pick a tongue of your Favorite Languages. * Gallery - See that you have been Unlocked Cutscenes, using Sound Test and High Scores (aka Rankings) * Save/Load - Similar as Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, the Load/Save string goes here if you want Load or Save on Memory Card PS2 8MB. * Controller Options - Personally it's Button Configuration, there is 2 Types to choose it. * Replay - Watches Replay that has been Saved on your PC. **Some Reason any Platforms only included 6 Save data (e.g: PS2), you will carefully if you want delete it before Save Replay Data. Endless Mode Endless Mode (aka Endless Puyo Pop) is the Single Player only if you want compete 3 Modes, including Fever, Mission and Original. Those Original Mode are included which is a Sequel from Puyo Puyo, from old Game for NES Famicom. * Fever - Non Stop Fever! Big Chains or All Clear will add to the Playtime. * Mission - You must clear the given Tasks will add to the Playtime. * Original - Erase Puyo endlessly, This is Traditional simple Endless Puyo POP. Leftovers for PSP These buttons are using Dreamcast, but they will released for PSP, you can see here. Personally, at the Endless Puyo POP, some string are changed: * Face to Face - Two Players Competitive mode with one PSP. * Online Mode - Uses with Online Competitive mode. ** Online Mode String will be changed to "Puyo POP and Friends". So what i was doing this game? I was decided to complete this game, Unfortunately i choose WakuWaku Course as i wanted it. I don't think i will choose RunRun Course before i can do it. Unfortunately, i don't think so i can finishing sometime, Everytime i tried choosing Easy difficulty, but i can choose Hard Mode if i want do it. I absolutely after i complete play this game, then i did choose HaraHara Course, No matter what even you will Starting as Raffine (aka Raffina). Endless? I choose Fever Mode, Doing so i guess bored this game, instead i will choose Original instead. While i can do something. Colors of Puyo? Some Puyo Colors are included, that because it's from Dr. Robotnik Mean Bean's Machine. In Fact, It also applied some colors, when some interesting different. Anything Else? I guess nothing, so let me know i can do something some games i wanted. Thanks. Category:Blog posts